<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfic#1 Day#1 by GhostKey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835808">Fanfic#1 Day#1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKey/pseuds/GhostKey'>GhostKey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vaguely set in times of bridge fourish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKey/pseuds/GhostKey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some kalmoash making out in the rain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaladin/Moash (Stormlight Archive)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanfic#1 Day#1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pls forgive me if I get any details wrong.<br/>No betas we die like men.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stone walls of the barracks held the memory of the wood they were soulcast from. Moash ran his hands along the whorls etched endlessly looping on to themselves. The rain danced through the grooves and poured itself at the waiting rain spren. He felt like he could tell this stretch of the wall blindfolded after so many days holding onto it for dear life as Kaladin ran his lips along Moash's neck.</p>
<p>Moash could see the blazing red spren shaped like nails raking along Kaladin's back. He had never seen them before he met Kaladin. He felt like he could almost feel the heat of them or maybe that was just Kaladin. </p>
<p>"Kal" he groaned. Kaladin lifted him easily and gripped him tight against the wall.</p>
<p>Their kisses got frantic and sloppy and perfect. Moash felt like the highstorm paled before the storm that raged within him at Kaladin's gentle but insistent touches. He has the strength of a soldier and the precision of a surgeon in his hands. It reduced Moash into a gasping heap clutching at Kaladin's shoulder and hair to stay upright.</p>
<p>Kaladin smiled, after, tucking damp hair behind Moash's ear, a quick fleeting smile but it filled Moash's heart with enough determination to last a thousand bridgeruns.</p>
<p>They walked back to the rest of bridge four to begin bathing in the final minutes left of the rain and Moash longed for the time the storm would rage again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>